


Wykuwanie mitu

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Crack, Gen, Historia, Humor, Polski | Polish, humorystyczny world-building, tak mnie tknęło że to jednak nieładnie że niektóre są tylko po angielsku, tłumaczenie własnych fików
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Nawet święta księga potrzebuje redaktora.Tłumaczenie mojego fika z wymiany.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forging a Myth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356111) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



  
         
        — To absolutnie niedopuszczalne! — Tiryon Indoril, jeden z kapłanów i uczonych, którym powierzono zaszczyt redagowania i rewidowania najnowszej, ostatecznej wersji _Świętych uczynków Almsivi_ , był zszokowany; wyglądało na to, że jest też na skraju zawału. — Pan Vivek nigdy by...  
        Ulirai Karasel, starszy wioski, sprawiał wrażenie skorego do rozwiązania jego problemu z sercem. Najpewniej poprzez wyrwanie mu go z piersi, naplucie, rzucenie na ziemię i zdeptanie.  
        — Sądzisz, że nasza wioska — szerokim gestem ręki objął całą miejscowość — i nasze problemy nie są warte boskiej uwagi? Mniemasz naszą codzienność zbyt przaśną i niegodną miejsca w tej twojej książczynie? Powiedz mi to prosto w oczy, bez wykrętów, ty miejski skur... cherlaku! Przekonajmy się, komu z nas Bogowie będą sprzyjać w uczciwej walce!  
        — Śmiesz grozić? Mnie? Mnie? — wrzasnął Tiryon; gniew uczynił jego głos cokolwiek piskliwy.  
        — A pewnie, ty...  
        — Ekhm — wtrąciła Madura Valen. — Jesteśmy wszyscy wiernymi sługami Świątyni. Na pewno możemy znaleźć wspólny grunt i zgodzić się na jakiś... kompromis. Dla dobra Morrowind, jej dzieci, miast i wiosek — dodała szybko, zauważywszy mordercze spojrzenia, które rzucano jej z tłumu.  
        — Nie będzie żadnego kompromisu! — wykrzyknął Ulirai; tłum zaszemrał z uznaniem. — Ta historia to część naszej tradycji! Była przekazywana przez pokolenia bez najdrobniejszej odmianki! A wy! — Wskazał palcem na kapłanów. — Wy śmiecie twierdzić, że to bujda?  
        — Skądże! Żadna bujda, tylko... może drobna egzegeracja...  
        Mieszkańcy zagwizdali. Tiryon parsknął:  
        — Nie zdołacie mnie przekonać, że Vivek tarzał się w... w gumnie waszych guarów!  
        Zdaniem Madury brzmiał w tej chwili nieomal histerycznie.  
        — Nie tarzał się — oznajmił Ulirai lodowato. — Cudownie uleczył biegunkę naszych stad, owszem, i owszem, pomógł nam ze sprzątaniem. Gdybyście kiedykolwiek żyli na wsi – albo chociaż pomyśleli chwilę o tych gołąbkach, co wam same lecą do gąbki – to wiedzielibyście, że biegunka może być wyrokiem śmierci dla całego stada. A martwe guary oznaczają bardzo trudny rok dla merów. Na szczęście Vivek był od was mądrzejszy. — Splunął. — Jaki mielibyśmy pożytek z tak głupiego Boga?  
        Madura chwyciła Tiryona za szatę, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując go przed wykluczeniem całej wioski ze Świątyni. Za bluźnierstwo.  
        — Niewielki, przyznaję. — Zmusiła się do śmiechu. — Historia waszych przodków jest z całą pewnością prawdziwa i poucza nas o wielkim miłosierdziu naszych Bogów. Albo o ich wielkiej i cudownej pokorze. Ale wiele księżyców upłynęło od Wojny... Czy jesteście pewni, że Vivek przybył do waszej wioski sam? Bez swych towarzyszy? Bez świętego Nerevara?  
        Ulirai umilkł. Madura niemal widziała dwemerskie trybiki obracające się w jego głowie. Przyznanie, że gościło się nie jednego Boga, a kilku – oraz całą świtę świętych na dokładkę – przyniosłoby wiosce wielki splendor. Za splendorem podążyliby zaś pielgrzymi, za pielgrzymami z kolei: pieniądze.  
        Myśli Uliraiego musiały wyglądać łudząco podobnie, bo po chwili uśmiechnął się, tym razem pełen dobrej woli.  
        — Może być, że byli tam jacyś towarzysze.  
        — Jeśli więc zgodzimy się, że Almsivi i święci spędzili w trakcie Wojny pewien czas w waszej wiosce, to jest w zasadzie możliwe, że jedno z nich wspomogło Viveka w jego zadaniu, prawda?  
        Ulirair skinął głową. Powoli.  
        — Jest więc możliwe, że Nerevar brał udział w tym uleczeniu, tak? Był wszak Hortatorem. Nikt lepiej od niego nie rozumiał cierpień ludu.  
        Ulirai znów skinął głową, jeszcze wolniej niż poprzednio.  
        — To świetnie. W takim razie napiszemy o roli, jaką każde z nich odegrało w uleczeniu waszych stad – możliwe, że pominiemy szczegół albo dwa, księga nie może być za długa, a nasi Bogowie dokonali wielu wspaniałych czynów – a szczególnie podkreślimy...  
        Tiryon otworzył usta, ale Madura uciszyła go celnym ciosem łokciem pod żebra.  
        — ...a szczególnie podkreślimy zasługi Nerevara.  
       


End file.
